


Everybody leaves me

by babycin



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi sono ispirata, per il titolo, a un dialogo intensissimo e straziante avvenuto tra il coach e Matt (lo trovate in corsivo prima della fic). <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody leaves me

 

_Coach Taylor: (yelling) You know how many people depend on you to make good decisions? Huh? Do you have any idea? Your grandmother, your friends, your teammates. You better start making them, you better stop being so damn selfish, you hear me?  
Matt: Shut up! Just shut up! You don't care about me, you left me for a better job, your daughter left me for a better guy, Carlotta left me for Guatemala, my dad left me for a damn war. Everybody leaves me. What's wrong with me?_

  
  
  
Sua nonna non gli dava tregua da una settimana.  
Il Natale si stava avvicinando e Lorraine si era fissata di voler fare l’albero in giardino. Matt sperava che fosse una richiesta come tante, una di quelle che sarebbero finite nell’oblio della mente dell’anziana donna nel giro di qualche ora. Purtroppo per lui, quella volta non fu così, visto che, anche se se ne dimenticava dopo poco, la richiesta si ripresentava regolarmente ogni giorno.  
“Matthew!” lo chiamò per l’ennesima volta la donna.  
“Dimmi, nonna…” mormorò il ragazzo in risposta, gentile come sempre, ma stanco, profondamente stanco.  
Lorraine lo guardò dalla sua sedia a dondolo, allungando una mano ossuta per prendergli il braccio.  
“Ho pensato che quest’anno potremmo fare l’albero di Natale” gli disse con un sorriso strizzando gli occhi, come se fosse la prima volta che gli diceva quella frase.  
Matt sospirò e annuì. “Va bene” disse, arrendendosi.  
“Bravo il mio Matty, sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuta l’idea!”  
Sì, come no.  
  
Si allontanò dal chiacchiericcio che proveniva da sua nonna, intenta a criticare qualcuno alla TV. Si era già dimenticata dell’albero di Natale. Fu tentato di non farlo, procrastinando tutto al giorno successivo, alla richiesta successiva. Si sedette sui gradini fuori casa e si voltò ad osservare quella donna che era concretamente tutta la sua famiglia. L’unica che gli era ancora vicina e che stava lentamente ma inesorabilmente perdendo a causa della demenza senile.  
Guardò la distesa di neve ai suoi piedi. Non c’erano impronte fresche e quel manto bianco gli fece nascere un nodo in gola. Era il simbolo della sua solitudine, dell’assenza di qualcuno che volesse stargli accanto. Nessuno aveva calpestato la neve per andare da lui.  
Si stava abituando all’idea che tutti prima o poi lo avrebbero abbandonato. Era sempre stato così, sin da quando era piccolo.  
Nemmeno sua madre aveva voluto stargli accanto, lo aveva lasciato tanti anni prima, da solo, con un padre che non era in grado di essere padre.  
Henry era un uomo incapace di gesti affettuosi, era un perfetto militare che aveva preferito ripartire per l’Iraq dopo un goffo tentativo di esibirsi in una pessima imitazione dell’uomo comune.   
Il coach Taylor, più di chiunque altro, aveva incarnato per lui la figura paterna, era diventato il suo punto di riferimento, non lo aveva mai fatto sentire inadeguato, nonostante Matt sapesse bene di non essere Jason Street e di non giocare al suo livello. Ma anche il coach lo aveva lasciato, per diventare parte di qualcosa di più grande e di più importante, lasciandosi così alle spalle i cocci dei suoi ragazzi.  
E poi Julie.   
L’aveva amata dal primo momento che l’aveva vista. Aveva amato ogni suo capello e ogni sua efelide, non si era dato per vinto e l’aveva conquistata: il timido Saracen che usciva con la figlia del coach. Era bella, intelligente, diversa dalle altre ragazze. L’aveva amata con il cuore di un uomo nel corpo di un ragazzo. E anche lei lo aveva lasciato, dopo averlo tradito.  
Cosa c’era di sbagliato in lui? Perché tutti lo abbandobavano?   
Era così diverso dai suoi compagni… non era un fuoriclasse come Jason Street, non si sbronzava come Riggins e non era uno sbruffone come Smash, non aveva donne che se lo contendevano, né scuole prestigiose che chiedevano di lui. Che non fosse all’altezza di essere voluto?  
Si alzò dal gradino e si sgranchì le gambe sprofondando un piede nella neve. Un passo e poi un altro, fino a quando diventarono una catenella di piccoli buchi bianchi.  
Si voltò a guardare le proprie impronte e fece un sorriso stanco. Proprio nella solitudine di quelle orme trovò la forza di farlo, perché se anche non era Street, Riggins o Smash, Matt Saracen era in grado di camminare da solo come nessun altro. Non aveva mai ceduto, non era mai caduto.  
Accarezzò un ramo secco e si voltò verso la porta di casa. Avrebbe fatto un albero magnifico per lei, perchè lei era l’unica famiglia che avesse mai avuto e voleva renderla felice prima che la luce che brillava nei suoi occhi si spegnesse per sempre. **  
**


End file.
